Party for One
by Goodbye Gilmore Girls
Summary: The Rory Gilmore that her grandparent knew was very different to the Rory Gilmore behind closed doors. RATED M sexual references


**Party for One**

A friend of mine asked me to post this for him. He wrote it about two random people but then changed it to enable me to post it here.

He doesn't think this is how Rory should be, he just thinks it would be interesting if things had happened like this.

RATED M. Sexual Content.

* * *

It was another one of those boring partis her grandparents had daggered her too. It's like there was one every week.

"These parties are hosted by out fellow Yale Alumni. These people are like family. You must treat them so." This was all her grandmother had said to Rory when she had tried to get herself out of it.

It was always the same. Rory would find herself a spear room in the house and entertain herself, usually with a bottle of tequila and a little something extra.

The Rory Gilmore that her grandparent knew was very different to the Rory Gilmore behind closed doors. This Rory was wild and drank, a lot. The more she drank the hornier she would get. It was always the same.

This had all started a long time ago, around the time she started going out with Jess. The two of them were always fooling around, hands were always flying, yet clothes were never ridden of. When Jess final left she was disappointed, not just because he had left but also that she was still a virgin. Once she had started collage. She really started to crank it up. She lost her virginity to some guy in her modern poetry class. This was how it all started. She found that, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, she loved the feeling of being aroused. That was the only reason she ever came to these parties. There were always boys around, many of which were as horny as she was, but she felt that there was no one there that could do the job, she would just do it herself.

This was the case at the particular party. As she looked around the room she saw a few cute boys, but she wasn't looking for cute, she was looking for horny.

The bar was right next to the stairs, so when the bar tender wasn't looking she swiped the nearly full bottle of tequila. As she ran up the stairs she was unaware that some one had seen her.

Once upstairs Rory found it hard to find a good room. Usually she would just go to the main bedroom but in this house it was downstairs so it was a little hard. She didn't want to do it in the bathroom; it was really uncomfortable (she had learnt from personal experience). She finally found a room that would suffice and luckily it was at the other end of that hall to the stairs. When she entered the room she felt something familiar, like she had been here before. She soon brushed off the felling and went back to the reason she was there. She grabbed the bottle of tequila of the draws where she had placed it one her entrance. She knocked back half the bottle in one go. This was the time where she started to get a little horny. It was then she realised it was a boys room she had entered into, about the same age as her. She started searching through the room because if she was correct she should easily find what she was looking for. After a minute of looking she found a box under the bed. She opened it up and looked in. BINGO. Although Rory was already quiet horny she always liked to get a little help sometimes. She looked through the collection and found that this boy had her favourite: Detention. She plopped the tape into the VCR across from the bed and pressed play. She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for it to get good. She had always hated how cheesy the beginning of all pornos were.

"You have been a very naughty girls, Sarah." The on screen teacher said to his on screen student.

"You must punish me then, Mr. Peterson. How ever you want." This was Rory's favourite part. She had seen it so many times and had even acted it out a few, so she knew what was coming next. When the teacher took of Sarah's dress, Rory took her dress off, when the teacher took Sarah's bra off, Rory took her bra off. She raised her hand to her right breast and started to massage it.

If any one was to walk in right then it would be a very unusually site. There was Rory Gilmore lying on the bed wearing nothing but her panties, massaging her breast while watching porn. He grandparents would be mortified.

Rory decided to stop the tape and improvise. She had learnt to put the remote on the bed side table because when she got up and moved it would ruin her perfectly arousing moment. Once the TV was of she removed her already damp panties. With her right hand still massaging her right breast, she moved the other one south to tease her clit. She knew how to push her own buttons, when to speed up, when to slow down.

When she found that teasing wasn't doing much for her she plunged in her fingers. At first it was only one but the faster and harder she got, the more she wanted, so she added another finger. She continued plunging, in and out, harder and faster until finally she came. Her moans filled the room. She just lay there as she came back down from her high but then realising she was not yet satisfied, so she started back up again.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that there was a person at the door. He was just standing there watching her. Just as she was about to come for the second time he spoke.

"Well, well well. Who would have though that Mary would be doing this, in my room none the less. Guess she's not my little Mary any more." As soon as she heard his voice she stopped. She looked him in the eyes and said, "I guess not."

Tristan made his way into to the room, making sure he closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to where naked Rory lay.

"Want some help." He asked. All Rory did in response was to take his hand and place it on her right breast, where hers had been only seconds before. As he started massaging it, he took her left nipple into his mouth. Rory through her head back, loving the feeling he was giving her. Tristan, after minutes of sucking and licking, finally took his mouth away from her breast and started downwards. He kissed his way along down her stomach, to her belly button and then further down to her thighs. He was kissing very close to Rory's entrance but never entered. When she had had enough of the teasing she grabbed Tristan's head and pushed it in between her legs. When Tristan's tongue started to tease her clit, she once again trough her head back, just glad that she didn't have to do it herself. Tristan licked and sucked for a few more minutes, nearly bringing Rory over the edge but it was his finger, that he had just added, that did it. His placed his fingers so he could tease her lips as well as suck on her clit. She came a few seconds later, her juices flowing all over Tristan's mouth and lips. Once her orgasm started to subside Tristan removed him head.

"Well thanks you Mr Dugray, but my mother always taught me to share." She said with a seductive look on her face. He flipped the two of them over so she was on top. She didn't waste anytime in covering his lips with her own. They continued this why at the same time they rid Tristan of his clothes. Once all clothes were on the floor, Rory surprised Tristan by dragging her hand down and grapping his erect penis. She started to lightly brush her index finger along his length. After a while she took herself of him and moved down to the end of the bed. She lent over and took his head into her mouth. At first she only lightly sucked and licked but she could tell he was enjoying it, from the moans he making, so she decided to take his whole length into his mouth. Tristan was enjoying this. Only in his wildest dreams would he have ever though he would get a blow job form one Rory Gilmore. Rory continued suck so furiously she knew he was only seconds from an orgasm. When Tristan realised it himself he tried to get her away, not wanting to explode in her mouth. She stubbornly remained in her post and continued. She lightly bit on his tip bring him to his undoing. She lifted her head, licking her lips.

"Very well don't Rory." Rory just smiled. She once again brought her lips to his. He could taste himself in her mouth. They continued making out until Rory said something that caught Tristan quiet by surprise.

"What." Was all he could say in reply.

"I said fuck me." Rory said. She didn't give him much time to respond she attacked his lips with such force there was no way Tristan could say no. Tristan flipped them over so he was on top, then placing his hard on at Rory's entrance, making her gasp. She grabbed his ass and pushed it towards he attempting to tease her some more. Tristan took this as his cue. He entered her fast and deep. He didn't started trusting for a few seconds but when he did he didn't want to stop. Rory was so tight and hot. She was turning him on, more than he though possible. He continued trusting until he came. His release triggered hers.

He slowly pulled himself out and lay down next to her. They both just lay there trying to catch their breath.

"That was not what I was expecting when I came up here tonight." Tristan commented.

Rory just looked at him. She couldn't help but smile. She got up off the bed and gather up all her clothes. She put them on and then made her way over to the bed where Tristan was lying.

"Thanks for that. I really needed it." She kissed him quickly and made her way to the door and down the stairs. She found her grandparents and told them she had to leave. Once in her car and on the way back to Yale she realised she couldn't rid her self of this smile.

* * *

I hope you like it. Please R&R. 


End file.
